Broken
by supernaturalgeekgleek
Summary: Cassie thought things would be better after Adam confessed his love. She was wrong. Cassie battles to make things better after Nick spirals out of control and Dianas upset about the breakup. Everything is broken.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER-as much as I'd like to, I don't othese Secret Circle Series, or any of the characters, places or anything else. The writing is my own though.**

******AN-Okay, so I was thinking, I only have one story (which is Glee fan fiction, check it out please. It's called Guilt.) so I decided to write another. So then I was like what should I write about then?And then my fingers brought me here. So here you go!**

"Nick please let go of me, your hurting me." Cassie whispered pleadingly.

It had been two weeks since herself and adam had gotten together. Some of the circle where happy and supportive, others weren't. Nick fell into that second category.

He'd called her over to his house half an hour ago, he had seemed upset and so Cassie had gone over to comfort him and ask what was wrong. Only when she got there, Nick had shoved her straight up against the wall, and tried to kiss her. Cassie being the loyal girlfriend she was pushed him away. She could tell Nick had been drinking anyway, his breath held the stench of alcohol and it was knocking Cassie sick. He had her pinned up against the wall, and Cassie was in pain. He was pressing her shoulders into it forcefully, gripping on to them for dear life.

"Nick, please." She whimpered, her voice cracking as traitor tears made their appearance.

"C'mon Cassie, you know you love me. I'm better for you, you know it." Nick slurred, looking straight into Cassie's eyes.

Cassie saw anger in those brown eyes, the only body part of Nicks that showed any emotion most of the time. Underneath the anger she saw hurt...hurt and something else, something she couldn't decipher.

Before Cassie had time to react, Nick pressed his lips to Cassie's, gently at first but rougher as Cassie tried to struggle.

"Nick, stop. Stop!" She finally pushed him off her and took the chance to run. She was too slow. Nick caught her wrist and pulled her back, her arm cracking as it was pulled to quickly from her body. He clutched on to her wrist tightly, pushing her back against the wall with his over hand. Cassie was sobbing now. She was worried, worried for herself yes, but worried for Nick aswell. He was obviously extremely drunk and he would regret this in the morning. He would be disappointed in himself.

"What do you want Nick?" Cassie's voice trembled with fear. Would he hurt her in his condition?

"I want you Cassie. Just like you want me." His raspy voice said, sending chills down her spine.

"No Nick, I'm with Adam remember? Adam. One of your best friends. Please stop, your hurting me Nick." She said between sobs.

"But I love you Cassie. Please, just kiss me?" He leaned his body forward, puckering his lips. He kissed her again, this time vigorously from the start. Cassie couldn't break away, she was so trapped she couldn't struggle. Before she could even realise what she was doing she kicked Nick in the groin. He groaned, falling down to the floor holding his injured body part.

Cassie ran. She slammed the door shut behind her and ran down Crowhaven road, not stopping until she reached her door at the end of the street. Her mum was working a night shift so she was alone. She couldn't call Adam, if she told him she would make him angry. He was extremely protective. Diana was still upset from the break up. She was alone. And terrified. She bolted and locked the door and ran up to her room closing the door behind her. And that was when she cried. Properly cried. She had made a mess. Nick was a mess, out of control and drinking always. Diana was upset and barely speaking to Cassie or Adam. The rest of the circle didn't understand her. She felt alone. She sobbed falling to her knees with a thud, ignoring the pain. Her wrists were red and sore, as was her tender back where Nick had been to rough. He would of never done this if he was sober. Even so, it made Cassie wonder what he was really capable of. She cried all night, until she eventually fell asleep in a heap on the floor.

**Okay, I'm not sure...what did you think? I do short chapters, I know. But I do update quite alot seeing as I'm always on my iPod. Please review/subscribe. I really want to carry on with this, but only if I'm noticed. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie woke up at dawn the next morning. Her body ached from where she had slept on the hard floor. She got up and crawled into her bed. She tried to get back to sleep but the same images circled her brain, giving cassie a headache. Before she knew what she was doing, cassie was pulling on her sweater, grabbing her keys and walking in the direction of the beach near her house. She collapsed onto the sand, bringing her knees close to her stomach and watching the little waves of the sea crash against the rocks. For a while she just stared into space, enjoying the peacefulness on the quiet beach.

"Cassie?" A voice asked behind her. She turned round to see Diana stood wearing sweats and her hair tied into a messy pony tail. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Just...thinking. I couldn't sleep." Cassie answered,turning back to the waves as diana took a seat beside her.

"Have you been crying?" Diana asked, looking at cassies puffy eyes.

"No, I just...I'm really tired."

"What's going on? Your acting wierd." Diana questioned.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Cassie answered, trying to sound calm.

Diana dropped the subject, not wanting to push cassie.

"Are we ok?" Cassie asked, breaking the silence between the girls. "I know that you loved Adam. I know your hurting...you can talk to me though. I'll listen."

"I don't know." Diana answered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "It's just wierd right now. I feel like I can't talk to him anymore."

"Of course you can talk to him. He misses you. Just because you guys arnt together doesn't mean you can't still care for each other."

"But he doesn't love me anymore, and right now I can't deal with that."

"I'm so sorry Diana." Cassie held the tears back.

"It's not your fault. It's getting cold out here, I'm gonna go home and get ready for school. See you later." Diana got up and left the beach, leaving cassie to sob on her own. She hated seeing Diana so upset, knowing she had caused her pain. For the first time, she wondered if being with Adam was such a good idea, because at the moment the only thing it was inflicting pain on the people she cared about the most.

* * *

"Hey cass." Adam smiled, pecking cassie on the cheek as she closed her locker.

"Hey." She smiled back as best she could.

"Every thing ok?" Adam asked,obviously not believing cassies fake smile.

"Yeah, everything's great. I just...need to get to class, well talk later though." Cassie walked off leaving Adam shouting her name in confusion.

As cassie turned the corner, fresh tears already making their way down her face, she bumped into someone, dropping her folder.

"would you watch where your wal-." The rough voice trailed off as he noticed who he had bumped into.

"Im so sorry. I should..." She trailed off, already starting to run off.

"Cassie, wait." Nick shouted, grabbing her wrist. Cassie whimpered as nick gripped the same place as last night. He dropped his grip immediately. "Cass please. I'm so sorry. Please..." He whispered.

"Just...I-I need to get to class nick." Cassies voice was unsteady. She was afraid of nick.

"No, wait...I'm so sorry cassie. I don't wanna hurt you I just...I don't know. It was the drink, I- I'm so sorry." He repeated.

"But you did hurt me nick. You scared me. I don't know what's going on with you or whatever, but you don't need to drink. Just talk to me. It doesn't have to be like this. Last night, you was a mess. I can't watch you like that. Just talk to me. I'm here." Her voice cracked. She looked into Nicks chocolate brown eyes and saw so much pain. she wanted it to stop.

"I know your here. But when I see you with him, I just- I can't cass. I'm still in love with you...I don't know what's wrong with me. Your all I think about. And I'm telling you this because you deserve to know. I love you so much."

Cassie couldn't believe how open nick was being about the whole situation. She'd never have imagined he could say something like that. He wasn't like that. He wasn't emotional. Cassie had made him like this, she had made him hurt. She had made Diana hurt aswell. Right now, cassie only saw one way to make things better. She had to break up with Adam. Realisation hit her and she almost collapsed as she thought about it. She felt sick.

**A/N-Hello to the few readers I have on this story. If your out there, please could you take a few seconds to give me a review? It would be very much appreciated! Also, if any of you guys like one direction, I have a twitter faN fiction account so take a second to follow me 1fanfic :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HELLO! It's been a while, I'm sorry to my interested readers, I just wasn't getting the motivation:( But I'm back now with mini laptop in hand and ideas at the ready haha! Hopefully I'll be updating more often:) I'd like to thank my two lovely reviewers, their words were so so kind and made me smile so thank you so much! Here it is!**

I sat in Adam's car, waiting as he tried to find words to reply to my outburst and failing to hold back my tears. My chest was hurting so bad I thought I was going to be sick or just stop breathing all together. After a few excruciating minutes he finally stuttered out a reply.

"Cassie...I don't understand...I love you and I thought you felt the same. Why?" He turned to face me, his eyes twinkling with moisture and his face curled into a pained expression.

I said the only thing I could, I lied. "It's just not working out for me, Adam. I'm sorry."

"No...You don't want to do this, I know you don't. You've been acting so wierd Cass, what's going on?" He tried to grab my hands but I pulled them away quickly. If he touched me and gave me that familiar tingling that felt so amazing, I might not be able to do this. "What, now you don't want to touch me?"

"No, that's not it...I just can't do this right now. I'm sorry, Adam," I said, climbing out of the car quickly before he could say anymore. I ignored his shouts of despair and concentrated on running steadily to my own car. I locked myself in quickly and started it up, straining my eyes through the salty tears blurring my vision. I drove home as swiftly as I could manage without crashing into something and locked myself in my room, ignoring my mom's shouts. An ache ate away at my stomach and my chest and made me gasp for breath. If this was for the best then why did it hurt so bad? I took a few deep breaths to try and regain myself and get used to my new pain and wiped away my tears.

"Cassie honey, what's going on? Can I please come in?" My moms soft voice was muffled by my door, but I could still hear the concern.

"No, I'm ok, it's just a bad day," I shouted back, glancing at my blotchy face in my mirror. I looked and felt a complete mess.

"Are you sure?" She asked in doubt, probably questioning my unbelievably wobbly and pathetic voice.

"I'm sure," I said in my most convincing voice, knowing it was no good at all. Guess my drama lessons as a child were a total waste of money. I heard her footsteps walk back down the creaky steps and breathed out again. I honestly didn't know what to do with my body, it felt so incoomplete without Adam. I wasn't whole anymore...I was half a person, and I barely felt like that right now. I threw on my coat again and walked back down the steps, knowing the only thing that would make me feel any better would be the beach. I needed its calmness.

"Cass, where are you go-" I cut my mother's curious voice off with the slam of the door, not having the energy to explain. I ran to the beach as if it was my lifes mission and collapsed onto the damp sand. It seemed like I had been doing that alot lately. I held back more tears as they threatened to pour down my cheeks and concentrated on the beautiful mist that was created when the waves crashed down. It was a cold day, you could tell it was winter. The clouds were a dull grey colour that swirled in the never-ending sky like a potion, but somehow I still found it beautiful. I loved nature, I loved knowing that there was something even more beautiful than the humans on Earth. Using the word 'human' made me feel isolated...was I human? Could I still call myself that? I didn't know 'what' or rather 'who' I was anymore. Feeling this low made me feel like a completely different person. I hated it.

I watched as the afternoon turned into evening above me and the sky turned an even darker, more depressing shade of grey. My cheeks burned from the coldness but I didn't care, I felt peaceful, the ache in my chest was now a dull pain, gnawing on the edges. I just prayed I would get through this.

Suddenly, I felt a strong hand wrap around my face, squeezing my mouth shut. My muffled screams had no effect. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my neck and I tried to scream louder as they turned to sobs. I had no idea what was happening to me and that's what scared me the most. I suddenly felt weak and the vision in front of me began to spin. The hand lifted itself off my mouth. I tried to speak but my voice wasn't my own, it was distorted and undecipherable.

"W-What s'appenin?" I could hear myself say as I was lifted off the ground. My body was going numb and everything around me was making no sense at all. I felt another pain, this time on my leg and I tried to scream. It felt like my skin was burning as whatever it was they had done to me took its effect. I was shoved into a cramped space that looked identical to a car boot...where was they taking me? I could only wonder as my whole body did the opposite to what I asked. All I could feel was the fire scorching every part of my body. I wanted Adam...it hurt so bad. "Adam..." I murmered before my stinging eyes couldn't stay open any longer. What the hell was happening to me?

**A/N: ok I did not know that was going to happen ok, I'm sure my fingers have a mind of their own...which could be pretty cool, I don't know:) Anyway, please please review, I love feedback even if it's bad because then I can improve:) Also, check out my vampire diaries story called 'More Than This' if you want? It would be appreciated! You can follow me on twitter **** NewYorkDreamer9**** if you want to know about my updates or you could just PM me either way I'll reply...or theres tumblr which is **** .com**

**Bye lovelies:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a while (again)! I've got wattpad and now I usually concentrate on that, I'm so, so sorry!**

Cassie's POV;

I squinted my eyes, trying to see into the dimly lit room. The first thing I felt when I awoke was more pain, but this time it was bareable. I glanced around apprehensively. There wasn't much to see other than a large candle in the corner and a small table underneath it. I leant against the cold wall. It felt like all my energy had been drained out of me and I could barely hold myself up. I'd never been so helpless in my life. I felt in my jeans pocket for the familiar bulge where my phone would be, but it was gone. They'd took my phone. It looked like I was going to be in here a while.

* * *

Adam's POV;

I tried calling Cassie again and recieved no answer..._again. _Obviously she was upset about something, but she couldn't just pretend I didn't exist, I atleast deserved an explanation. I decided I would go and look for her on the beach, I knew that's where she went to get away from her problems. It always amazed me how much she loved it.

I scanned the long beach as I walked, looking for any sign of life, but there was none. It was completely deserted, which was no surprise as autumn was beginning to merge to winter. Even so, Cassie was usually found here staring out to sea. Without her here sat on the sand, the beach was nothing. It was just like any other, dull, abandoned, forgotten beach. It didn't have its magic, it didn't have its queen.

"Cassie?" I shouted into the icy breeze that cut through me, hoping maybe she was hidden in one of the coves. I stayed silent for a few seconds, waiting for a reaction, but there was none. I walked further up the beach, not letting any inch of it out of my view just incase she was here. I felt a crunch under my foot as I stepped on an uneven piece of sand. Looking down, expecting to find a rock. I could barely believe my eyes when I saw its real identity. I picked the object up slowly and cautiously, making sure it was really what I thought. Cassie's mobile. I looked at the screensaver to be sure, hoping it was someone else's. It wasn't, the picture was of me and her, smiling happily against the summer sun, snuggled comfortably against each other.

"Cass?" I whispered to myself, my heart thumping. Maybe she had dropped it on her way home, maybe she had forgotten it, I hoped. I walked up to her house, gripping the phone tightly. Please, please let her be in.

I knocked and soon enough her mom answered.

"Hi Mrs. Blake. I'm really sorry to bother you, but is Cassie here?" I smiled politely at her, trying to hide the distress I felt.

"No, I think she went to the beach, you should look there," she smiled in her warm, loving voice. That was one of the things Cassie inherited from her, she was always smiling and kind to everyone. I loved that about her.

"I already have...I found her mobile," I said, my voice no longer disguising it's worry. Something was wrong, it _had _to be, Cassie wouldn't just go missing, she was always near.

She grabbed the phone out of my hands, her eyes widening, full of concern. "Oh no..." she whispered. "I knew they'd come."

"What are you talking about? Do you know where she is?" I asked desperately, so confused at Mrs. Blake's behaviour.

"I have an idea...You should come inside." She lead me into her old house, sitting me down on the sofa.

I gave her a questioning look, getting more frantic. Her mom looked worried, _terrified. _What if she was in danger? I wouldn't know what to do.

"I think witch hunters could of took her. They've been around here for a while now, I've felt their presence. They're after her, Adam." Suddenly, her face crumpled and tears spilled over her lids, making her look incredibly young, incredibly like Cassie.

"W-Witch hunters?" I repeated incredulously. It couldn't be true...Could it?

She nodded her head, confirming my disbelief. So she _was_ in danger...

"Why her? Why Cassie?" I asked almost to myself, standing up and pacing the room as my heartbeat quickened significantly.

"Because she's his daughter, Adam," she answered anyway, not having to say his name as we both knew exactly who she meant. Black John. "If it's true, you need to save her and quick. She's in big danger, they won't think twice about hurting her. You need to call the circle, look through the books of shadows to find a locator spell. I know you can save her, Adam, please, I'm begging you," she said frantically, taking my breath away at how much she knew. The elders usually acted so clueless about our magic, but they must of known more than we thought.

I nodded. "I'll get her back, I promise," I vowed determinedly, pulling my phone out of my pocket immediately and texting the circle to meet at Diana's garage as usual.

I smiled once reassuringly at Mrs. Blake before sprinting out the door and down to Diana's house. When I got in the garage, Diana was already there.

"What's going on?" She asked curiously, laying out our coloured candles and looking at my distressed face.

"It's Cassie...She's been taken by witch hunters. I'll explain when the rest get here," I sighed tiredly. Why couldn't we just have a happy, normal, non-witchy life? Why did they have to take Cassie, of all people? Just...Why?

* * *

Cassie's POV;

My body was aching so bad it felt like every breath was an effort. I honestly thought I was dying.

"Adam," I mumbled, my brain completely disconnecting from the rest of my body. "Please help me?" I whispered in despair, almost as if he could hear me. It felt as though he could, even though it was completely impossible. He was miles away for all I knew, probably oblivious to the fact I was kidnapped. I groaned again in pain as I felt an ache shoot through my body. It hurt so bad I was sure I was about to die. I longed for unconciousness to pull me back in, hoping for nothing but darkness. I couldn't cope like this, I was ashamed of giving up, but the pain had only gotten worse and I wanted nothing more than to fall back into numbness. "Adam," I whispered again before my eyes stayed close and darkness swimmed around me again. It was a relief.

* * *

Adam's POV;

I heard her. I heard her whisper my name, beg for my help. I heard her.

**OOOPS RUBBISH CHAPTER RIGHT THERE. I seem to be producing alot of those lately...I hope my brain isn't going to cut me off from writing, that would be really sad:( Tell me what you think anyway:) Sorry for all the POV swapping, I wanted to show what Adam was going through aswell as Cassie:/**

**ALSO, would you rather have Cassie with Adam orrrr Nick because I don't know where to take this yet, please help and I'll keep a voting tally if anybody actually inputs. Thanks again guys:)**


End file.
